dark past happy future
by cuteRyou
Summary: (oc) Yuna and yami are twins. Yuna get Yami and Yugi together and dark pasts are reviled in chapter 1 part 1 and later on including Anzu Bashing , rape, lemon, abouse, and some what puppyshipping bronzeshipping tendershipping and oc x Tristen. main thing is "Puzzleshipping" DONT LIKE DONT READ i DONT own yugioh. NO mean comments eather please...UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Yuna: Hey um…. this is another story I'm writing about Yugi ^^ hehe –she jumps and down and claps- Any way hope you enjoy**

–**Yugi runs in and grabs a hold of my neck and hugs me, then Yami comes in and smacks his face as he shakes his head-**

**Yugi: "HI YUNA!" –Yugi screams in her ear- **

**Yuna: "not so loud Yugi" **

**Yami: –Yami laughs- "did you come up with a name for the story yet Yuna?" **

**Yuna: "YaI I Have it's called Another Puzzleshipping. No I don't own YU-GI-OH! So don't think I . No mean reviews please I work hard on this thank you and enjoy."**

**Chapter -1 part 1 Beinging**

** "Father…..F-Father P-Please stop!" "Why should I?" "Gaaaaa…...!" I sprung from the bed, looked at the time, quickly got dressed didn't really need to brush my hair since its natural. I took off for school after I told Grandpa bye, on my way to school I seen Tea, Tristan, Joey, Malik, and Ryou "HEY GUYS!" They turned around and waved as I caught up with them "Hey Yugi" said Tea said with a kind happy smile. "Did you guys here that we have new students coming in there cosines?" "No, I wonder who they are" Yugi said with a surprised look on his face Joey looked at them both "I hear they were male and female twins but with different skin color."**

** When we got to school and sat down in our seats the new students walked was a boy and a girl, the girl hid behind the guy and handed the teacher a note."Every one these are our new students please enterduce yourselfs." "I'm Yami " the male spoke with a brod voice and all the girls squeeled "and I-I'm Yuna" the girl spoke nervousely hiding behind Yami." We are from Egypt and we are furternal twins Please don't ask why our skin is different color." The girl went a little beside her brother and all the guys looked at her and blushed and whispered how pretty she was and girls went all googoo eyes on Yami."Yuna I want you to sit with Yugi and Yami I want you to sit with Tea."The both raise there hands then the twins sat with them. **

**When lunch time came around Yuna ran to Yami for she was scared. Yuna didn't get any thing to eat and Yami did, Yuna got out her guitar and lyrics the she didn't finish. 3 min. later Yugi and his gang seen them so they sat with them. "Hey I'm Joey and this is Anzu, Yugi, Ryou, and Tristan" Yuna smiled a little." I'm Yami, and the this is Yuna" Yugi looks at her "what are you doing Yuna?" "W-w-well im writing a-a s-s-song… whan h-h-here?" every one shook there heads. Yuna began playing her guitar **

**Heres the thing, we started out friends**

**It was cool, But it was all pretend**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**You dedicated, you took the time**

**Wasn't long till I called you mine**

**Yeah, yeah, since you been gone**

**And all you ever hear me say**

**Is how I 'd picture me with you**

**That's all you ever hear me say…**

**But since you been gone**

**I can breath for the first time**

**I'm so moving on, yeah, yeah**

**Thanks to you, I get, What I want**

**Since you been gone**

**Ryou spoke with a soft British ascent "that was really good Yuna you have a talent" everyone agreed. Joey notices her school uniform "why are ya where a guy and girl's uniform Yuna?" her face turned bright red " well t-they d-didn't have a top i-in my….size s-so they allowed m-m-me to wear it since it w-w-was my size I h-h-hate pink a-anyway.** **Um…. d-do… you all w-w-wanna come over?" Tristan spoke wile smiling like a idiot "Joey and are going to the gym after school sorry." "I got dance practice after school maybe next time" Anzu said looking at Yami think he's sexy. Ryou Yugi and Malik said they would go. **

** The bell rang so they all headed back to class hours later they all left school Malik Ryou and Yugi fallowed Yami and Yuna home. Yami was a little pissed off at Yuna but got over it because Yugi was coming as well. When they reached their house everyone was amazed in the yard there was a fountain with flowers around it and a white a mansion and had stain glass windows at the top of the roof. As they walk in side there was a stair case that led 2 way (same way as ceils manor except the living room) on your left was a living room and on your right was reading room. They led them to the living room and told them to sit make there selves comfy. three seconds later a black rabbit hopped to them his eyes were red. Yuna giggled "that's charcoal the rabbit. Who wants to play the wii we only have like 3 controllers but I think all you can work with that because I'm not into games but my bro and his gang is I just watch and laugh when the fight who wins or not." She noticed a photograph of her mother so she took ripped into pieces and burned it. Malik looked at her "why did you do that?" She couldn't speak for she was about to cry so she left they all looked at Yami and he took a sigh "when we were little our parents had a divorce so she took Yuna and I left with father. A week later I was dropped off at moms house and I heard crying so I listened to the crying trying to find where it was coming from and when I got my sisters room open the door she was balled up and crying. I walked over to her when I bent down to touch her she flinched and screamed. When she looked at me she clung to me and I asked what's wrong and did she get bruises and cuts on her and she told me that mom had beaten her saying it's her fault that the family split which wasn't true. Father is at work right now and he's going to be gone for about 3 weeks from now." When Yugi heard this fear gathered in his eyes and started whimpering.**

**Hope you liked it so far and I know it's kinda short but this is chapter 1 part 1 **


	2. Chapter 1 Part 2

Yuna: sorry i havent updated any um...-sweat drop- i did have it typed but it didnt save

Yami: well u should have tryed to save it like 3 times at least

Yugi: well i dont blame her Yami if she tryed she tryed but her punishment is to retype it and make it sound better then the first time and try to get the full of chapter 2 on here next week if not week after

Yuna: -.- yall an't making it easy are ya?

both: NOPE!

Oh and sorry for the mess up on chapter 1 part 1 i had it edit but it would save so its actually bad past happy future now heres the story

chapter 1 part 2 the beginning

When Ryou started to touch Yugi he began to flinch and cling to the neartest thing which was Yami Yami looked at the small teen that looked like him, then his cheeks turned light pink. Malik went into his bag and got out a blow horn and blew to every on covered there ears and when he stopped Malik laughed so hard that he fell still laughing. every one the heard running foot steps and it was Yuna "what's going fire, some one bleeding or what?" Ryou glared and Malik then look at Yuna "Malik used a blow horn" Yugi stood up and his face turned red in embarrassment "sorry for grabing on to you Yami" he gave a smirk "its fine" Malik stopped laughing and it went to an awkward silence until Yuna broke it "well im getting every one a snack and a drink." when she went into the kitchen she heard her phone ring so she answered it while every body was playing the wii. "hello?" "hey squirt how's it going?" "fine um...why did you call Bakura?" "because were all most to your house and were going to be going to your school in 3 days" she went into over shock "wait your almost here?" "yep and so is Marik" "ok see ya s-soon" from there she hung up. Yuna ran to the living room "WE GOT A 911 PROBLEM YAMI WE NEED TO GET OUR WEAPONS IN CASE MARIK AND BAKURA JUST CALLED AND THERE ALMOST OVER HERE!" every one turned and look at her fearful face and Yami's just turned white as cotton. he went and got a bb gun and got Yuna's pull (don't know what they were called) "Yugi Malik and Ryou you guys stay here" they shook there heads ok.

_ 5 min. later_...

Bakura slams the door open and Yuna and Yami were standing there with there weapons "well that's not right to say welcome to our how Marik and Bakura" they just looked at them wait for there attack. Bakrua and Marik lunged at them until they were it with a pull and a bb gun witch knocked them down pretty hard. " HAH TWO POINTS FOR USE AND 0 FOR YOU 2 WE WIN!" she yelled jumping up and down the gang went to see what going on. when they got there they seen to guys that looked like them getting up from the ground. " cheap shot" Marik said as he noticed a 3 guys looking at them "I guess you did win oh well went want to check out the house." Marik walked passed them as Yuna and Yami glared when he reached to the guys he grabbed his look alike and held him by the chest and had his head a head lock so Bakura decided to the same. Malik and Ryou struggled to get away but couldn't " let us go you Bastereds" " well that wasn't nice. what are you going to do there with us now and you cant get to use now heh" he gave a smirk. " run over here Yugi quick" Yugi did as he was told then Yuna looked at her brother knowing she wanted to use her secret weapon "go a head and use them its the only way" Yami said looking at her she gave a smirk then looked at Marik and Bakura "well you to don't even know what the secret is because I didn't want to tell" she sat on the ground pulled up her pants legs and took of some kind of bags (Idk what there called but rocklee wore them in naruto during the chunnie exam) she held it up in ther air and dropped it wich made a loud thud and it made the house she and did the same with the other. every ones grew big because of shock and wondered how she walked normal. Yuna stood as she started to run you could see her and she was behind Bakura and Marik, she hit the nervs witch mad the boy let go of the look a likes "now try doing that again. Yami help me take them to the couch" -he walked over and started dragging them both.

Ryou and Malik were mad as they fallowed them and so did Yugi. "Now that's settled Bakura Marik this is Yugi Malik and Ryou weird how all 3 of you look so much like them but oh well." Ryou and Malik blushed at the males a little Yugi looked at the time and it was late and his grandfather would be worried if he wasn't home "well I guess I will be going home before my grandfather starts getting worried" Malik and Ryou thought they needed to go home as well so Yami showed the way out and they all left to go home.

Yuna: Hope you enjoyed cuz im sleepy from typing now and sorry if its short but that was the end of part 2

Yami: leave reviews

Yugi: Leave Comics please and we will make Yuna Write more thanks for reading ^^


	3. Chapter 2

Yuna: well its done and i wanna kill 2 ppl but i cant sadly cuz there the main characters -.-

Yugi: we love u to -.- -sarcasticly-

Yami: -grabs Yugi in his arms and kisses him-

Yugi -squeeks and kisses back-

Yuna GET A ROOM YOU 2!

Yami: when are we getting together -starts whining-

Yuna: well i was going to put yall as lovers in chapter 2 but since yall wanted to punish me for not updating sooner yall have to wait but i will give a hint when you 2 will and the chapter is a even number

Yugi: no fair

Yuna: is to fair. well enjoy the story and some bulling will be in this chapter and our guess star is Usho DUN DUN DUN...!

both: WHAT?!

Yuna: dont worry i will save yugi's ass as yami lays on the ground unconsious o.o oops i gave a hint (maybe im worng i wouldnt trust this part is i was you)

* * *

CHAPTER 2 ~THE DANGER ZONE

"YAMI TIME TO GET UP AND EAT BREAKFEST!" Yuna called as she got the table ready in her pj's. Yami slowly dragged out the bed and went down stairs to eat "smells good in here" he said as he sat down Yuna puts 4 pieces of bacon and 2 peices of pancakes on Yamis plate and gives him milk and sryup. Yuna got the same amout of food and Yami and it quikly as Yami eat slow. "its good Yuna" "thanks but your cooking super to night and hurry up we gotta get dressed for school." she rand up stairs with a blink of an eye then she brushed her, teath puts her bags on her ankles, puts on her mixed uniform on had brushes her haird.  
Yuna ran done stairs normal speed grabbed her bag and puts her shoes on at the door then waits for her brother "HURRY UP SLOW POKE WE NEED TO GO!" 5 min. late Yami came down in his uniform, puts his shoes on and grabs his bag then Yami looked the door with a key and they both walked to school.

as they were almost there they seen Yugi's so Yami and Yuna caught up with him "hey Yugi kun" "hey ab- i mean Yugi" his face turner a little red "hey guys how are you both?" "good You" then both said "im doing fine but i feel like im being watched." They both looked at him then suddenly the walked into Usho " gomenasai"  
Yuna said quikly "Yugi i was waiting for you" Usho ignored the other 2 and grabbed Yugi by the neck. Yugi struggles to to get away as Usho's grip got tighter "LET HIM GO NOW!" "oh whos going to stop me?" "we are!" a secound later Yugis friends got there and joey and tristen started fighting Usho but they were nocked down "my turn!"  
Yuna said as she took booth bags off her ankles and smirks Usho and the others were confused except Malik, Ryou, Yami, and Yugi. "why were you whereing bags?" Usho asked curously Yuna only laughed and held the bags in the air and droped them making a hole in the conceret and there eyes widen a little. Yuna seen a really close so she ran to it ina blink of an eye and she jumped from the tree extending her leg and kicked Usho in the back. Usho dropped Yugi and he fell and cryed about his back "you w-w-will p-pay for...that" he went unconsious. Yuna got up and walked to Yugi as every one else ran "Yugi kun you ok?" she bent down and looked at Yugis neck and seen red hand print on him."im Fine" Yugi said with a weak smile "ay...wha bout us?" "both of you are fine joey" Anzu said smiling at Yugi. Yami noticed the time "school is about to start we need to go" "your right" said Yugi as he got up. "We can do it the quick way i can take to at a time so who wants to go first?"  
everyone looked at each other then Yuna grabed Anzu and Yugi and took them both a blink of eye. 1 secound later she came back grab Joey and tristen then Malik and Ryou then her brother then she grab her bags. When she was done she sat down and put her bags on "that... was... alot of running.." Yuna said catching her breath. "Since when were ya able to run that fast" Joey asked in amazment "since i started whereing heavy bags when i was like maybe 5 years old, Well enough chit chat class about to start."

Every one went to home room which they all had together and like all ways Yuna hides from every one and girls star at Yami and Yami stares at Yugi and Anzu trys talking to Yami and ignoring others. The teacher came in and stood in front of the class with a scary face so the class went silent and went to there seats "Good morning class next week is hosting a talent show so after home room you can go sign up if you like to Join. Today there is soccer tryouts,  
cheerleading tryout,s and coratie tryouts today and last there will be a field trip to Paris in 3 weeks so hope all of you could come it costs $14 because (yes the one from kuroshitsuji) the owner of the Funtom company has donated enough for our hole school to go. You may carry on until the bell rings" the teacher sat at her desk working and the class went to there friends and started talking. "wow was nice to do that but i dont know why he did" Malik said with a questinal face "oh well at least were going to the city of love" Yuna said with a smirk **_'now its my chance to get Yami and Yugi together hehe'_** sudenly Yuna gets a evil gleam in her eyes looking looking at Yami and Yugi until tristen tapped her "why are you looking at thoughs to like that?"  
her face became red so she put her head facing down as her tri-colored hair face in her face "n-no reason um...its something im thinking about that know one need t-t-to know..." "i wanna try out for cheerleading" Anzu said as the stared at Yami in a gaze Yami looked at her and rolled his eyes **_'man another fangirl cant they get a hint that im gay not straight or bisexaul? Damn what i wouldnt do to give Yugi the best pleasure of his life i hoe hes still a virgen that would be better.'_** Yami started at Yugi without his friends noticing but her sister noticed it so she smirked. "I want to join the talent show but i dont want to stand in front of people and they are staring at me i dont like it i rather be hidden in the back singing" tristen starts flirting with her but made it where its not notice able "well i can help you with that if you want me to" "um... ok" she started at him as she blushed a little. " I guess i could join the talent show it would be fun and im not good at sports" Yugi smiles a bit then looks at Yami " want to join me?" "I-Im not into singing much as Yuna is but just for you i will"  
"Joey what are you going to do?" "Imma try out for soccer" he said with a stupid grin on his face, Seto came out of no where with a Book in his hand and stood in front of the group looking at Joey "well the mutt want to chace a ball like a dog" "butt out stupid pretty little richboy" with out relizing what he said the gang laughed but Yami and Yuna they both were puzzled "what did you say joey?" Asked Anzu trying to stop laughing.

The bellrings and it was time to go to there next class.

Setos POV:

**_'I was reading my book and sitting away from every one until i heared my puppy say he wanted to try out soccer. Wait did i just say my puppy? Wow i must really love him if i think he's my puppy his honey blonde hair his eyes glittering in the light. Well time to get him to look at me.'_** I stand up from my seat and headed strait to them with my book in my hand "well the mutt want to chace a ball like a dog" "butt out stupid pretty little richboy" with out relizing what he said the gang laughed but Yami and Yuna they both were puzzled "what did you say joey?" Asked Anzu trying to stop laughing. _**'I cant believe he said pretty damn his so sexy i just want to hold him in my arms.'**_ my cheeks turned red after ever one left.

Normale POV:

Yugi, Yami, and Yuna went to sign up for the talent show "hello Mr. Taylor? um wheres the sign up sheats?" he pointed at a small round table "once You sign up come see me tomarow morning no need tp go to your home room i will tell that you 3 will be here practicing. if you have a parnter then sign your name beside the other persons name." "Mr. Taylor sir um... can you sing your own music the you wrote your self?" "yes you can miss" they all three left.

After school Anzu went to try out cheerleading and Joey tryed out soccer the cheer leaders were next to the soccer fieled so it was easy to watch them both. The goup set on the side lines cheering them on then seto set beside them and they looked at "what are you doing here?" Asked tristen "im here to see the mutt fail"  
Seto kept his eyes on the puppy hoping he would make it. Yuna noticed this so she went to Seto's ear and whispered **"i know you have a crush on Joey and i will keep it a secret if you let me help you get Joey to fall in love with you."** Setos face turned red a little as she did this then he whispered back **"fine"** she smilled happly Malik, Ryou, Yami, Yugi, and Tristen tried finguring whats going on with them as they watched.

* * *

Yuna: wow looks like im up dating early o.o

Yami: Yep!

Seto: -he storms in to the writing room looking at Yuna fearously- WHY IN THE HELL ARE YOU TELLING EVERY ONE I HAVE A CRUSH ON MY PUPPY!

Yuna: cuz the readers loves puppyshipping as much as puzzle shipping

Yugi:-embarrised of what was said when Yami was thinking- Yami you have a dirty mind

Yami: i didnt write the story Yuna did

Yugi: true

Seto IM GOING TO KILL YOU YUNA! -chaces her-

Yuna: -starts runing for her life- PLEASE NICE COMMENTS!

-Yugi and Yami stares at the to with a sweat drop then turns to viewers-

both: hope you injoeyed and see you all again really soon now we gotta go before seto caches her -runs after them-


	4. Chapter 3

Yuna: -is hiding in the closet- pssst...

Yugi -turned ans seen Yuna-

Yuna: is he gone? -she whispers-

Yugi: Yeah but i think he might be back though might as well get this over with

Yuna: ok -she comes out of the closet- um... hello reads i know there was a mess up with the names so im going to tell you now. Ok the name that gave money was Ciel Phantomhive but in the story it was supost to be and the one who is hosting the talent show was . Now in the next chapter that will be wrote after this im not going to hosting cuz i got some work to do so Joey is going to fill in and also i hide from Kiba until i get a body guard. -hears a door slam and growling, i turn around and see Seto looking at me pissed and Yami holding him back. I took a big gulp and started backing away then hides behind Yugi-

Yami: Dammit Seto be lucky she didnt go in full detail and she might have a perverted mind but a least shes being nice unlike most writers where they jump to lemons early and not waiting! -he lost his grip-

Yuna: i got a secret weapon! Jeoy! come on out

Jeoy: - comes out of kno where in a sexy tight clothes and stands in front of Seto then grabs his shoulders and puts my body against his-

-Yami and Yugi's mout dropped open as Yuna ran for her life and went to duel Academy where Jaden and jesse were-

-Seto had a noes bleed the went into concern-

CONCERN!  
Yugi and Yami: ok enough with the yoai time to got to the story as Yuna hides enjoy Ps: this might be short since Yuna isnt here

* * *

chapter 3 ~ the muses of music and the bitch has formed

The next day Yami Yugi and Yuna went to the music room to practice and noticed alot of people there and they were looking at them so as always Yuna hid behind them. Mr. Taylor came in " hello students now every one has room and the person or 1 gourp will be in here practicing. i will walk into each of the rooms that you are practicing in and listen for a little bit now every one and every group as there names listed on the door please go and start." Every one walked in there rooms and started picking there music and practice as was left in the music room. Mr. Taylor left the room to hear other groups sing so Yuna got her guitar and her music sheets she wrote and started struming slowly.

**Heart beats fast Colors and promises How to be brave **

**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall **

**But watching you stand alone **

**All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow**

**One step closer**

Every body stopped what they were and went to the music room to see who was singing and the found Yuna sitting on a stool struming her guitar singing and they were stund of how she sang.

**I have died everyday waiting for you **

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you**

** For a thousand years I'll love you for a thousand more**

**Time stands still **

**Beauty in all she is I will be brave I will not let anything take away **

**What's standing in front of me **

**Every breath Every hour has come to this**

When she go the secound verse she seen people staring at her with amazment so she stoped and hid some where.  
once person came up to her a little "why did you stop?" "because all of you were staring at me"  
"well then we will go back and-" the person was cut off by a door opening and it was Tristen every one left and Mr. Taylor when to the brunette male. The male gave the man a note and he shook his head and left. "why are you here Tristen?" she said as she stepped out " im here cuz i promised i would help you remeber" "oh ya for got."

Yami and Yugi was still trying to pick out a song "lets sing whataya from me by adam lambert"  
"ok"

Yami:** Hey, slow it down**

** whata want from me (2x)**  
**Yeah, im a fraid **

**Whataya want from me (2x)**

Yugi: **There might have been a time when i would give my self away**

** (ooh) once upon a time **

**i didnt give a damn **

**but now we are **

**So (whataya want from me (2x)**

Mr. Taylor walked to listen to them with out desturbing the boys.

Both:** just dont give up **

**im workin it out **

**please dont give in**

** i wont let you down**

At this time the both turned to each other.

**it messed me up, need a secound to breathe **

**Just keep coming around **

**hey, (whataya want from me (2x)**

clapped his hands "bravo bravo"the time he did he starttled Yami and Yugi "looks like we r going to have a wonderful talent show with the 2 of you and miss Yuna this will be the greast year we will have Yuna and both of you have a talent and it will be hard to choose between all of you so im going to do a diffrent thing for the judging this year!"  
the boy blushed a little as left.

Tristen was coaching Yuna to keep singing no matter what and she was happy for it "Yuna when you start sing look for me and dont take your eyes off and stay focused i will be in the 1st or 2nd row i promise" "o-o-oh ok..." she blushed a little.

The bell rang and it was time to go to our next classes. when school let out every one went to see if Joey and Anzu made it in."JOEY WHEELER!" The couched yell "ya?" "you didn't make it your kicking needs more work"  
"Anzu!?" the head cheerleader called "yes?" "you made it in welcome and heres your uniform" she hands her a cheerleading uniform. They both walked to there friends Joey had a sad face and Anzu had happy and jealousy face going on.  
"I made it in the cheerleading squad now i dont need to hang with you guys any more and Yami Kun want to go out with me?"  
he just rolled his eyes "im not really into girls as he looked at Yugi with a smile." "Azu why are you being so mean so suddenly?" Ryou asked with a sad look in his eyes "because im going to be populer now" she stuck her nose up and left.  
"Mutt did You make it?" a voice came up behind them and it starttled them "no stupid rich boy and where did you come from?"  
over there "he pointed to a class room i was talking to a teacher." "Hey Seto kun i wanna talk to you alone for a min."  
Yune walked off with Kiba "whats going on with those to?" Malik asked with confusioneveryone shuggred there shoulders.

"What is it Yuna?" "when do you want me to ask Joey if he likes you?" "does it really matter?"  
"Yes it does!" She hits him upside the head "fine how about tomarrow befor school starts have him to me me on the side of the school ok?" "Right and i will do the rest" whe went back to her friends and Tristen said "what was that about?" he sounded jelouse "nothing its a plan" "Yuna please tell me its not one of your match making scemes is it?"  
"um...its not" she puts he hand behind her head and a sweat drop forms then she slides the side and takes off running home "mache making scemes?" Ryou asked "yes when she notice some one in love another she trys to put the 2 as couples"  
Ryou blushed a little "so Bakura and Marik are coming tomarrow can she maybe you know um..." Yami faced him and a eyebrow arched "you like Bakura?" Ryous face turned red "maybe" "oh ra!" Lets just go home.

* * *

-Yuna is still missing-

Yugi: well i guess we just finish the rest

Yami: Ya

Yugi: hope you enjoyed

Yami: coment

Yugi: and dont be mean please

Both: we will get Yuna back in chapter 5 so bbi for now

-Yuna yells from the Duel Academy- I WILL BE BACK SOON!

Next time Bakura and Marik return and there will be tendershipping and bronzeshipping in this chapter and puppyshipping!


	5. Chapter 4

-Joey walks in with Yugi and Yami-

Jeoy: ok readers yall know Yuna is not here but she gave me the story for you guys so Yug and Yami talks to yall for a while -he walks away to have fun time with Seto-

Yugi: he's supost to host not us

Yami: well when we drag Yuna's but back sh will deal with it i hope -sweat drop- well hope you enjoy the story that Joey left after Yuna gave it to him in email

-Joey runs back in- Joey: FOR GOT TO SAY THAT FROM HERE ON OUT OF THE STORY YUBA AND TRISTEN WILL BE DATING AND SHE SAID SORRY FOR GOT TO PUT IN SUMMERY AND SHES TO LAZY TO FIX AND SHE IS READING LEMON STORYS ABOUT YUGI AND YAMI! -he runs back-

both: o/o

-Yugi sticks the story to the page-

chapter-4 true love bagans

* * *

Yami came home that day went to his sisters room and opened it when he did he caught her changing into her clothes' she through a hair brush at him and screamed as he covered his eyes and slammed the door 2 min. later she came out mad- "YAMI!"he came slowly to her really scared "y-yes?" "come in my room sit on the bed now!" she went in sat in a chair as he sat on the bed " look next time knock and i will forget this ever happened now what was so important that you had to walk in my room?" "Well i want to know why you and Kaiba were talking" "if you tell Joey i will kill you i have a chunch that Joey likes Seto and and i black mailed Seto to let me help him if he didnt was going to tell Joey." "Your evil Yuna, but Seto is gay?" "Yep and so are you and you like Yugi i see the way you look at him and you werent mad when you knew Yugi wasnt look and Anzu likes you like a stupid girl" she smirks "Yugi likes you as well every time he sees you he has to look some where else so he wont blush every time he looks at you he blushs. Now-" she was cut off when she got a video cam request so she turned on the cam and it was there dad "hey daddy" "hello sweaty and hello my son that looks like me" the father laughs a little " i have some bad news i wont be coming home" tears fall down her face and her brother hugs her and holds his tears back "and to top that bad new your mother got of jail and so did a guy his last name is Moto. Yami keep a close eye on your sister because i dont trust people when they get out jail" She looked at him scared and shocked "well i have to go love you both and be safe." he hung up the cam "we have to tell them!" She got out of her brothers arms and started running and he fallowed after her.

"Ok Yugi said he owned a game shop and i seen go this way" he ran and his sister fallowing after him. When they got there they opend the door and seen a old man with the same hair style like Yamis and Yugis except the color was grey. "Well hello my i help you?" "um were looking for Yugi you see he's in danger and so is my sister" Yami said in a brod worried voice. The old man led them to the back of the game shop and in there home. "Yugi!" "COMMING GRANDPA!" He ran down stairs and see Yuna and Yami "hey what are you guys doing here?" "Me and you are in danger" Yuna said quietly "come in the living room and sit i will make some tea for all of you and we'll sit and talk about this." Yugi's grandpa came back with tea, passed it out and sat down by his grandson "Reason why were in danger is because out mother and your father got out of jail and our father called us befor we came here telling us that he wont be coming home any time soon and thats when he told us so we need to be careful" Yugi started going into shock but snapped out of quickly when Yuna whispered "i wish MAMA WAS HERE" so low that it was hard to hear but the heared what she said they were confused but Yami wasnt "dont ever say her name remember what happend last time, that thing almost killed dad because she wanted to keep us to herself" "who's MAMA?" they both looked at Yugi "no body Yugi its something that shouldnt have said in the first place. well thats why were here to tell you to be careful bye Yugi" they both left when they did he called Joey.

Next day at school they cought up with there friends at school and Yuna at Joey "Joey? i was to by some one who likes you and that you have to meet the beside the school right now i will show you fallow me" she grabbed his hand and ran for to the side of the bielding and left him there as she hid. Seto Kaiba came up to Joey and pinned him to the wall "listen i love you and all and i want you to be my puppy" he kissed joey on the lips and Joey was in shock but responded in the kiss anyway as his face turned red. then the bell ring's so they went to there homerooms. when they got in there sat down the teacher came in "good morning class to day we have new students" they both walked in "please speak your names and if you want you can answer questions" the teacher said "my name is Bakura and i rather not answer questions so dont bother raising your bloody hands" he said crossing his arms with a mean look until he seen Ryou and looked strait at him "My name is Marik and i also dont want to answer questions" well both of you take a seat please the girls blushed at the males but the didnt care they thought they were already annoying "bloody pricks" bakura mumbled under his breath.

When they got to sit where they wanted to they both picked up Ryou and malik sat them on there laps and kissed them "i clame you as my angel" he whispered in Ryous ear which made him blush "i clame you as my husband" Malik blushed turnd his head away and crossed his arms. "Ok class we are going to have parent teacher confrence night so i hope to see your parents tonight and it will be a grade for all you to go to Paris so see you tonight." she walks to her desk sits down and works on grading papers. "We cant do that unless i bring my computer and my cam cuz father is in milatery well i guess i can do that" Yuna said with a worried sound her voice. Kaiba go's to them with Joey holding his hand and they were shocked but Yuna "see i knew he liked you Kaiba" "YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS YUNA?!" The gang said at once and every one looked at them. She seen people staring so she hid her face and every one turned to what they were doing" yes now dont yell again please" Seto sat down and puts Joey in his lap. Tristen walked of to Yuna taped her head and smiled when she looked up then she hugged him which mad tristen blush a little but hugged back any way. Yuna new Yugi was close to her so she shoved him in Yamis arms with her foot then Yugi and Yami's face turned red and they got away from each other but sat there together. Yuna giggled little and seen Anzu coming to them and pushed any one who was in her way and her new friends Vivan and Miho behind her then she pushed Yugi to the floor and grabbed Yami's arm "your mine" she said with evil smirk on her face and the other to did the same with Ryou and Malik. Yami got annoyed as i helped Yugi Ryou and Malik up "You have no right to do that to them" "Yes we do because we love them" "you might love them but let me tell you something honey i known Bakura and Marik for a long time and i know my Yami they dont like chicks espacaily one's that act spoild and say there rich. So why dont you take you and your slutty friends out of here now cuz if you dont i will play dirty cuz i have a evil side and shes dying to come out got?" they all t3 looked at each other then laughed "you have a evil side heh i will believe it when i see it" "ok you asked for it just meet me in front of the school after your cheerleading cuz if i do it here i just might end up hurting people." "oh so your saying your a chicken?" "NO im not" she starts getting mad then black light flashed and disappered Yuna wasnt wherein her uniform any more she was wherein a black dress that had gold trimming at the bottom her hair was spikier like Bakuras hur eyes looked like cat eyes but were a very dark purple and her nails were longer and shaper. The girls got a little scared but stood there ground "well i guess you do" "who are you talking to whats going on here why was i summoned" the girl spoke in a dark evil voice Yami spoke up"your here because Yuna wanted to prove that she had a dark side" she gave a evil smirkat the girls "i give you a 3 secounds to get of my face before i drag my nails on you 3" the girls looked and each other then left them alone. Then there was a white flash and Yuna went back to normal with a smile "being shy is an act being scared to stand in front of people is scary" then she kissed Tristen on the lips and he kissed back and every one else got back in there lovers lap."dont ask dont tell" "well you scared them off and Yami is gay?" she shook her head yes and Yami had a sweat drop with a akword smile. Yugi kissed he's cheek real quik and looked away then Yami forced his head to turn to him and he kissed his lips "jeeze to yall guys long enough" Joey said with a smirk as he laid against Kaiba's chest and nuzzled his neck

It was the end of the day and they went home to get there parents and grandparents and who they live with but as for Yami and Yuna the got the computer and cam and met in the they already contacted there dad and was showing him a round. When they got to there home room class they seen there mother Yuna quckly froze with fear Yami getting in front."What are you doing here Amber?" "im here for the parent and teacher confrence" about that time the group walked in with there familys "well you shouldnt be here at all since just got out of jail!" the teacher looked at her "mam if you were in jail then you must leave now" the group was shocked when they heard this Yuna sat the computer on a desk. "Fine i will leave but befor i go" she smirks at Yuna "i got ya something kiddo" Yuna started backing away "but her mother fallowed and Yami was right be hind the unfit mother walking to her the unfit mother sprade peppermint in Yunas eyes Yami got there and Yuna fell to her knees covering her eyes with her hands and started screaming and crying "i cant see it hurts make it stop" the mother walked off and left Yami got there and held her close Yugi had gotten a water paper toil moved her hands and puts it on her eyes and wipes them 2 min. later it stopped and they were finishing the parent teacher confrence and told the parents about the events that are happening.

* * *

-Joey comes in the room with a note-

Joey: Yuna says that she was going to be nice and have puzzleshipping she says puzzleshipping is very important and the part with the mother is telling whats going to happen soon so please leave comments

Yami:reviews

Yugi: no mean coments please

all 3: hope you enjoyed

Yami: and remember its **oc x tristen** from here on out

Joey: she sorry that she didnt get much people talking but in this chapter she couldnt think of any thing for them to say but she did try to include the people that didnt talk

Next time Yugi and Yuna disapers and **bronzeshipping lemon** and another** guest star** witch is the writers **closet friend** as a cop the name **will be reviled** in the story.


	6. Chapter 5

-Yami Yugi comes in while dragging Yuna then tying her to a chair so she cant get away-

Yuna: come guys you know im dead meet if seto finds melet me go!

Yami: no

Yugi:-runs and gets Seto and Joey and brings them back- Seto apologize

Kaiba: cant i will destroy the world

Yugi: no you wont

Kaiba: Yes i will

Joey: do it for me pwease? -he nuzzles setos neck-

Kaiba: fine, im sorry yuna i got mad at you before

Yuna: o.o its ok but now were doo-

**THE WORLD BLEW UP AND LEFT THE STORY BEHIND!**

CHAPTER-5 OMG!

Yugi's walks down stair's in normal clothe's to get breakfast when he got down to the kitchen and didnt see his grandfather but he found a note instead.

i went to do some arrons i should be back around 4:30 if not sooner

love,  
grandpa

He sat the not on the conter got a bowl milk and cearle and started eating when finished Yugi washed the dish's and he left the game shop/house after locking it and started heading to Joey's when he started passing by an alley he got hit with a brick and dragged into the alley.

At Yuna's and Yami's house:

"I wanna go shopping!" "well i dont but i will give you money to go" she jumps up and down happly when her brother gave her the money then she took off and left to go shopping she was heading to the mall when Yuna got hit with pole and she was dragged into an alley.

Yami calls Yugi's house and got no answer so he thought might be out with Joey or his grandpa so he stayed home playing video games until his phone rang so he went to pick it up"hello?"  
"hey baka do you know where Ryou's house is?" "ya i will show you come over to my house i got to get dressed" they hung up 5 min.s later Bakura was there and Yami had just got his shoes on then they left.

At Maliks house:  
**LEMON STARTS HERE WISH NOT TO READ IT SCROLL DOWN WHERE YOU SEE MORE BIG AND BLOD WORDS PLEASE**

"Marik stop that tickles stop!" "no!" Marik continued tikcling Malik for 3 min's and stopped and Malik was catching his breath "i know we just met but i really love you and i want to have sex with you." Malik's face turned bloody red and looked away but he wanted to have sex with him as well so the started kissing passionly then Marik licked Malik's bottom lip to gain entrance to his mouth so he slipped his tounge in and played with Maliks tounge then the kiss started heating up and they bot were getting arousd Marik started nibbling on Malik's sweet spot making him moan Marik smirked at this. Marik took off Malik's shirt and tossed it to the floor he went back to suck on his neck and went down from his neck trailing to his right nipple he took and bit and licked circles around it and strated sucking as to one hand trailed to his croch and rubbed the suffocating aroused manhood "neh...gahhh feels to good..."  
Malik grabbed the sheets into his fists squirming from left that nipple and did the same to the right then he licked his way to Malik's navol and dipped his tounge in a couple of times then he trailed down to where his pants were and tarted unbuttoning them with his teeth then he took of his pants and boxers and threw them down making a pile. Then he took Maliks manhood into his mouth and started sucking gently "gahhh...f-faster please...!" Marik sucked harder and moved his head faster then Malik started bucking his hips so Marik held him down where he couldnt buck up any more. soon he reached the climax and cummed into Mariks mouth and he drank Malik's seeds Malik whined since the wromth of Marik's mouth left him witch made Marik chuckle he then grabbed some lub and put it on his 4 fingers "Marik what are you doing?" "im going to prepare you ok?" Malik nodded as Marik grabbe on of Maliks legs lifting his body up and sticks 2 fingers at once sreching him and it caused Malik to scream in pain but got used to it then he siccered a little to get his other to fingers in there and when he did Malik screamed as tears ran down his. Marik kissed Malik to keep him occypide from the pain when the pain finally subside he stopped kissing Malik and pushed his fingers in out causing Malik to moan then he brushed against a bundle of nervs witch Malik moaned loudly then when Marik removed his fingers Malik squirmed from the lack of warmth. Marik Undid his pants and Malik watched and blushed when he seen Malik undo his and his eyes widen when he seen Mariks big manhood(im guessing round as a baseball and maybe 10 inches long)he started rubbing lub on his manhood and slowly puts it in side Malik witch caused pain when it was in there completely and Malik gave him the ok so he can move then Marik hit the same bundle of nervs and it sent waves of pleasure into his spine and he moaned loudly then rapped his legs around Marik trying to get more in thrusted harder and faster and Malik screamed in pleasure and Marik moaned Maliks name. Then soon they both screamed each others names and cummed at the same time and Marik fell beside Malik holding him close and fell asleep as well as Malik.

**SAFE HERE END OF LEMON!**

Yugi's pov:

I was walking to Joey's then suddenly i was hit with something and went unconssous then i woke in a dark cold room and when i trye movie my arms the were tied to a chair i struggled a little but couldnt get free "hello? any one here?" i heared a groan behind me it sounded like a girl then i heard her speak "where am i?" i knew it was Yuna when she spoke. "Yuna?"

Normal pov:

Yuna woke up and heard Yugi's voice "Yugi? Is that you whats going on?" "I dont know but guessing you right behind me"  
when that was said we heard the door open "look who's awake Amber" "yes there both a wake Malvin" (i felt like adding the nam in XD) "WHAT DO WANT WITH US YOU BASTERDS" "well that wasnt a nice thing to say to your mother" "YOUR NOT MY MOM OTHER WISE YOU WOULDNT BE IN JAIL YOU BITCH!" Yugi was silent and trimbling in fear, both the parents walked to the captive teens and Maliven grabbed Yugi and took off as he screamed and as for Yuna she got hit in the eye her shoulder broken got a thrid degree burn between her breast and a deep cut on her leg. Yugi was untied from the chair and forced on the bed and tied to the legs of the bed. His father ripped his clothes off and was hit with a whip and cut with a knife.  
Yuna was brought where Yugi and Melvin were and was forced to watch what was happening. Melvin flipped yugi over and cut i his back a couple of times then was brought up were he was up on his knee's. The Unfit father pulled down his pants and shoved his manhood in Yugi and started rapping him. Every time he went in and out Yugi screamed loud and was crying "P-PLEASE...  
STOP... I-I-IT HURTS" "why should i?" (remember Yugi's dream from chapter 1?) "YUGI! STOP YOUR HURTING HIM!" When she said that she got one of her ribs broke "AAAHHH!" she screamed from the pain and Melvin cummed in Yugi and Yugi fell side ways on the bed. "Yugi..." tears rolled down her face as she looked at him. "Melvin now that your done i need your help getting this brat hang by her hands up there cuz im going to burn and whip the slut" "ok and i will do that to the man whore there as well"  
they both got Yugi and Yuna hanging in the air. Amber ripped Yuna's clothe's off "DONT LOOK AT ME!" Amber started laughing evily at this and Amber got a lighter and Melvin got the whips Yugi was crying. Amber whipped Yugi as Melvin burned Yuna then they switched off, for 30 min. it went on then Amber decided to call Yami and Melvin Called Joey. (idk why i said that o well XP)

Yami's pov:

I had gotten my shoes on when Bakura got to my house and they both started walking to Ryous when they reached there left when i was about to reach my house i got a phone call so i answered and didnt want to hear her voice again. "hello?"  
"hello Yami i got some one here that you might want to speak to" when i heared this i got worried. "hello?" I heard a soft weak voice on the other end "Yami? help...Yugi and I-" "if you want to see your sister again you better do as i say got it?" "Yes" "good now dont tell the police or she will get killed and goodbye for now" Amber hung up quickly **'she make my blood boil well i better call the others and tell them and shes got Yugi im guess Yugi's father is working with Amber and she didnt say i couldnt get one of dad's friends that works as police to help i will go get her later after i tell the news.'**

Normal pov:

It was 3 hours ago when Yami told them and they headed down the police station and requested to talk to India (thats our guest star and my bfffl XP) they were showed to her office "hello may i help- YAMI!" India screamed as she hugged him "its been so long since i seen you my you have grown wheres your sister?" he had annoyed and embarrised expression on his face then it became worried "sh-she's been kiddnapped and so is my boyfriend Yugi" "you have a boyfriend?  
i knew your gay haha!" she acked like a child for a min. "so Yuna and the your lover has has been kiddnapped? Um...let me guess your mother Amber but who kiddnapped your lover?" "i have a feeling it was his father since he was put in jail because of the samething." "ok did you talk to your sister?" "no but i did here her and Amber said that if i ever wanted to see my sister again i wouldnt tell the police but since your my dads friend i thought i might tell you." "I see, well im going to find her but one question why was she out by her self in the first place?" A stern look came on her face as a eye brow arched "um...she wanted to go shopping but i didnt so i gave her the money for Yuna to go" bout time that was said her got hit up side the head by Idnia "you baka! well i need to work on the case so go home and i will find them soon on and be for you go i need a picture of your lover so i know who im looking for well bbi." With that they left then Yami's phone rung he seen the ID number so he puts it on speaker for every one to here "hello?" "Hello Yami i got a riddle for you whats black and blue and bloody all over with broken bones and third degree burns? Yuna and Yugi" she laughed evily every one gasped at what they heard "Yami?"  
"what you slutty bitch!" "mind your manners Yami or there dead anyway heres what i want you to do, i want you to bring your deck of duel monster cards and your friends and i will bring Yuna and Yugi at the pier and will play a game tonight at 12:00" she hung up and they looked at each other "Bakura get Indai and tell her to hide at the pier and get ready to arrest them"  
Bakura nodded and left they wait for him to get back and they all went to Yugi's grandfathers house seen it was locked they left a note on the door.

12:00 came around and they were at the pier and the police were hiding then a car came up and out stepped Amber and Melivn and they dragged to body's out that had a cloak on them covering there naked bodie's. They both walked weakly near the gang,  
"i see that you all of you came now were gonna play duel monsters if i win we push them into the water with scinder blocks but if you win you guys get them back and are not allowed to tell nobody" soon as this was said India came out of hiding and so did other police officers. "Put your hands up where i can see them" she said as walked near them. When they put there hands up Yuna and Yugi fell "India?" "Hello Amber been a long time and your an idiot for falling in this trap" they were both hancuffed and put into cars then Yami and the gang ran to them and India walked to them "were...safe Yugi...hey you guy's im so glad to see you and Yugi went out cold and im about to as well" she put her tied hands up in the air a little and Yami got on his Knee's and untied them when it was done her arms fell and she went unconssouse. Malik called the amblance and India took the abousers to jail.

Soon they were rushed to the emergency room and the gang waited and Yugi's grand father was there waiting.  
to doctors came out "im looking for the moto familly" the grandfather walked to the doctor and fallowed him "im looking for the Sennean family" Yami walked to the other. "Are you her brother?" "Yes i am" "well she has broken ribbs and both of her shoulders are broke and she has third degree burns and some really bad cuts i dont know when she will wake up but you can see her if you want and seeing that you and your friends were with Mr. Moto you can vist 's grandson" with that he left and the gang went to Yami and he told them.  
"Mr. Moto your grandson has been rapped his inside is damged but not that bad so it will heal he has cuts and burns as well but no broken bones so there will be a little scaring but not enough you can see if your lucky and since i see you with other people they are aloud to see him as well and i dont know when he will wake up eather" so he left and Salomon walked in and sit in a chair beside his grandson. a min. later half the group walked in and stood near the bed in silance looking at Yugi as the others were in Yuna's room looking at her. They switched off visting them until it was time to leave.

**-THE WORLD WENT BACK TOGETHER-**

Kaiba: told you it will blow up

Joey: WTF IS WRONG WITH YOU YUNA!?

Yuna: didnt you read the next time part? i dont think you did but at least there back now

Yugi: you can be mean some times Yuna

Yami: -he smacks his face- hope you enjoyed

Yugi: leave nice comments

Yuna: dont be mean and see you next time

**Next time: will Yugi and Yuna every wake up? will they miss the talent show? so many things will happen**


	7. Chapter 6

Yuna: well you readers wondering what will happen next arnt yall well- -was cut off by yugi-

Yugi:DONT SPOIL IT LET THEM READ IT I BET THERE SETTING OFF THERE SEAT

Yuna:-sweat drops and takes a big gulb of air and sighs- your right hey weres your lover?

Yugi: i dont know -runs off-

Yuna: o.o? ok...?

-slaps the story down- here u go

Chapter 6 -will they wake up?

* * *

"It's been a week since they were in there and still are i miss Yug" Joey said with a gloomy face picking hat his food during lunch "i miss my scary Yuna" everyone looked at Tristen. "did you say she was scary?" Ryou asked as he suggled to Bakura "didnt you see th way she looked when she chased Anzu off i thought she was scary but sexy as well" Yami looked at him with a stern look "listen if your gonna date my sister then you better act like you got some sence" Tristen looked at him shocked "protective much?" "come on he's just up set because Yugi and Yuna ar still in the hosptil" Marik said then suddenly Yugi and Yuna showed up and stood in front of them and they didnt notice until Yugi made a coughing sound to get there attetion. They all looked at them in amazment "Why are you guys out the hospital?!" "what your not happy to see us?" Yugi as beside Yami and Yuna sat beside Tristen. "Do you guys really wanna know?" they shook there heads in shock "ok."

_FLash back:_

_**'Damn her why didnt she just call me to kick some asses and we would be here at least i got enough strength to heal her but i dought she wake up so i guess i will take over her body till she does' **Evil Yuna heals her body and takes over then she walks to Yugi's and heal's him and he wakes up and see me "Yuna?" "no this is the other Yuna the one you know is still in a coma but i hope you feel up and ready to leave this dump i will go check us out and pay the bill ok?"_  
_"Ya sure" Yugi stands and fallows Yuna with no pain or scares or burns and same with evil Yuna. When they both check they head home to get in there uniform and Yuna though the skirt was to short but she got over it when they got to school she signed them both in and headed straight to lunch._

_End of flash back_

Tristen looked at her closely and seen her dark cat eyes "be lucky i got my claws clipped down and no wonder Yuna likes you your cute and yes im still Yuna so just call me Yuna." Yami looked at his aibou and sets in on his lap "so she healed you?"  
he shook his head yes and Yuna notice this that he didnt speak "oops i forgot to restore your voice back sorry" she walks over to him and places her hand on his throught and restores it and she sit on Tristens lap and snuggles to him. "How many days till the talent show?" Yugi asked "well its really in 2 days but if Yuna doesnt know what the other Yuna doesnt know what she was going to sing and with you 2 being in the hospital i dont think you should" Seto said as he sat with his puppy "Well im going to sing" "and so am i with Yami" Anzu show's up and smirks "well i want you to sing with me Yami kins"  
"not going to happen over whieght sea hag" Yami said and every one ignored that comment and continued to flirt "but Yami ki-" she was cut off by evil Yuna "Yami nothing he isnt singing with hes singing with Yugi he doesnt evan like hags like you and another thing i give 5 secounds. to go away. "Wait why arnt you and Yugi in the hosptil?" "because i healed him and Yuna is still a coma and i healed her body so i can use it till she wakes up"  
"she's in a come? that means evil Yuna i wanna see her coma form and i will leave. "fine but if you dont then i will make you and send you to the hosptil myself get ready to catch Tristen." Tristen gotten ready and she went to the coma Yuna, she started falling and her face was in a peaceful rest and it looked like she wasnt breathing but she was.  
She quilky went back to evil Yuna and when she did her uniform was under her dreass so she took off her dress and it showed her uniform "now leave Anzu because my claws are back" she put her index finger up showing it off and Anzu left scared.  
The Yuna got a nail fail and sanded hair nails down and suggled back up to Tristen "You know who to scare people" Marik and Bakura said as they hid behind there lovers and Marik and Ryou giggle and as everyone else laughed but Seto and Yuna they both just smirked and Marik and Bakura pouted. "hey whats Yuna's secudal?" "check her bookbag" Yugi said she looked in the bag and found it "oh...ok."

After classes every one decided to hit the mall and they split up going with there lovers looking around until Yuna found something she wanted it was a recoreding hallagram and and she thought it would be perfect for the talent show.  
"Tristen...can you get an a employ i want to know how much this bueaty is cuz theres no tag" "sure" he takes off walking.  
"Yami lets go to HotTopic i think they new stuff" "sure aibou" they walked in to the story and seen all kinds of piercings and seen the newest style of leather pants. (you guys knew that was coming oh and dont know why i decieded to write it like this eather so just read) Yugi looked for his size as did Yami then when they found it the looked at the tanktops and some spiked rist bands and stuff then when they were done they bought it and left with 5 bags in there hands. (shopping like a girl XD) Marik and Malik didnt understand why they came so they just looked around bored. Ryou and Bakura went past a a pet store that rabbits in it and Ryou wanted to check it out so he jruged Bakura in there and Ryou held a white rabbit the and had a spot shapped like a heart and it cuddled up to him.  
"He's so CUTE Bakura" "but not as cute as you my white haired angel" Ryou's face turned red as the comment was made. Joey and Seto was looking around until Seto seen a costume shop and it had a head band with dog ears so he went and bought it real quick came back and puts it on Joeys head. "Now you ar my true puppy" he smirked evily "what da...hey dat an't funny pretty rich boy" he glares at him and takes it off as Kaiba raps his arms around his waist "i thought it was cute puppy" he puts it back on his head. Then joey's see a food cort so he go's and gets food to eat after he pays for it.

With Yuna and Tristen

Tristen came back with an employ and checked to see how much it was "well its 59.00 but since its on sell its 30.99" "really? awsome!"  
she pick's it up and takes it to the counter and sh gave the clerck the right mount of change and left with it in a bag. "Now then i need to get a lolita dress and some flats for the talent show" "and why do you need this?" he raps an arm around her waist "im a girl du... and i was think about picking out a biker chick out fit just for you to see me in and im trying to convince dad to by me a motorcylce." Tristen had an image of that and his face turned red "well Yuna is any way she's going to kill me after the talent show if she wakes up oh well..." they made it to a shoe store got some flats the and a skull on the sides and hit the lolita store and got a dress that had bunch of ruffles under it that you can see it witch made the dree puffy, the color was black and blue and it came with a sckull bow on the caller and with a hair band that had a skull on the side, the bottom of the sleeves had skulls hang 1 inch from a chane atached to it "omg this is so cute and it maches the shoes gotta buy it!"she grabbed her size and the accesseries that went with it and walked off with Tristen behined her then they both went infront of the mall and waited for the others.

With Yugi and Yami

Yugi seen a cosplay store so he dragged Yami in there but Yami just waited at the door. Yugi bought a really tight nekoboy outfit to tease Yami with when he gets the chance to so he took and bought it with out him looking until he went to where he was. "Whats in the bag?" "nothing" Yugi just blushed and walked out with him then they stopped by the food cort to eat and when they were done they went in front of the mall and see Tristen and Yuna "hey guy's" "gosh shopping like a girl lately Yami?" she smirked "and how do you know?" "well i dont sleep in Yuna's body all the time." Then soon came the rest of the group "ok lets go i want to go home im tired now" Bakura said as held Ryou close "we need to practice for the talent show Yugi" well you can come to my house" "good then i can work on a song i have been writing for a long time when Yuna is a sleep and i will have it recored with you enter rupting so gimmie the key's" Yami tossed the key's to the house to Yuna and left with Tristen on his motorcycle as Yami and Yugi took Yugi's car. and they all left.

* * *

Yuna: ya ya i know it was short and i'm sleepy i guess the boys are gone then i have to say the lines -smacks face and puts on a happy face-  
hope you enjoyed the confused story leave comments and dont be mean please i also kinda relized that this has been abour mostly about my oc and Yugi well next chapter is all about puzzleshipping and the talent show.

Next time: talent show is near and when will good Yuna wake up and what will evil Yuna sing and will Yami and Yugi change there song and will Yami's and Yuna's dad come home for the talent show?

**Readers challenge:**  
**Yuna wont wake up unless i get at least 6 rievews XD**


End file.
